marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Z'Nox
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = Reptilian | AvgHeight = 6' 1" | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Brown | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = The Z'nox appear to have a baleen-like covering over their mouths. They have also evolved away from all positive emotions, such as compassion. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Alien | GalaxyOfOrigin = Andromeda Galaxy | StarSystemOfOrigin = Huz'deyr | HomePlanet = Z'nox | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis O'Neil; Neal Adams; | First = X-Men #65 | HistoryText = Known as interstellar pirates, the Z'nox looted and plundered the many planets and worlds with the reach of their capabilities. Coming across a gravity drive large enough to move their entire planet, the Z'nox were then able to destroy worlds with the massive gravitational stress imposed by their approaching planet. When Professor Xavier of the X-Men learned of their planet's path toward Earth, he went into seclusion to devise a counter-attack to the impending threat. Months later, in a feat linking the compassionate minds of the world, funnelled through Jean Grey and blasted through the optic beam of Cyclops, the Z'nox were overwhelmed and overcome by the sudden barrage of kindness and warmth. Unable to handle the "mental corrosion" of this counter-attack, the Z'nox planet reversed its course and left the solar system. All Z'nox left behind on Earth presumably committed suicide. Shortly thereafter, the Fantastic Four and X-Men traveled to the Z'nox world, when Reed Richards became concerned that Xavier's plan had not truly neutralized the Z'nox. On the Z'nox world, Reed was able to use the gravity drive to open a portal to an empty dimension between our reality and the Negative Zone, where he sent and trapped the hostile planet. He also fused their gravity drive so they could never return to attack other worlds. During the Maximum Security incident, Spider-Man uncovered a plot by the Z'nox to unleash an alien pathogen on Earth. This discovery revealed the fact that not all of the Z'nox committed suicide in their earlier visit to Earth. The Z'Nox were later conquered by the Shi'ar. Their homeworld was assaulted by a Shi'ar armada and the Imperial Guard, led by Emperor Vulcan himself who personally assaulted the citadel where the Z'Nox king was located. | Habitat = 67% of surface is covered by water in an arid environment | Gravity = 120% Earth standard | Atmosphere = 74% nitrogen, 19% oxygen | Population = 4.6 billion | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = World-wide military dictatorship | TechnologyLevel = Very high, with warp-drive starships, force fields, and vastly powerful weaponry. The Z'nox can shift their entire planet through hyperspace from one location in real space to another. | CulturalTraits = Inhumane, amoral, cruel, decadent, and lacking in all positive emotions. | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}